Fixing things
by SapphicQUeen12
Summary: In which Nasir has a broken leg and Agron tries to fix a table from Ikea, which of course ends up with them making out.


A/N: Hey! This is my very first (Real) fanfic so please enjoy and send feedback! Also I was in class when I wrote this so obviously that meant I was bored as hell.

* * *

Nasir was bored. He was sprawled out without a shirt on on his boyfriend's sofa, with his right leg propped up by one of the , the young syrian boy had broken his leg, much to his dismay.

He and and a few others were out playing soccer on Sinuessa university's campus when it happened. It was a sunny, nice day and everybody was having fun. The game was going well until Lugo and Saxa decided to start roughhousing with each other. The two idiots were pushing each other around and not paying attention to the game. At one point, it started getting really heated and Saxa roughly pushed Lugo into Nasir who was trying to kick the ball, and they both fell to the ground hard. Unfortunately, Lugo ended up falling onto Nasir's leg, breaking it.

It was very fucking painful for the big oaf to land on and snap his leg, and Nasir was rightfully pissed at the two of them. Though Agron seemed to be even more angry than his boyfriend. He almost beat the shit out of Lugo and Saxa but Spartacus and Gannicus had to hold him back. Nasir was then taken to a nearby hospital where he was given the damned cast that haunted him. He was also given strict instructions no to move around much without his newly required crutches, which infuriated the little man. Usually, he like walking around and exercising. Pietros and Chadara (who he now claimed were his guardian angels) now helped him get to classes or they would come visit him at his and Agron's apartment. Pietros would also visit him to check in on his leg and his health as he was training and studying to be a nurse. Even though Nasir was grateful for all the help, he was still pissed to being condemned to minimal activity.

Currently, it was two weeks into his eight weeks of hell and already he was itching out of his skin to just get up and do _something. _Fortunately. Agron's couch was comfortable and the view of Agron's ass from here was making him a little less bored. Just a little though. Said German was attempting to put together some coffee table that he had bought from Ikea. It was quite amusing to watch the man get frustrated over such basic instructions.

"You know it's really not that hard right?" Nasir asked, smiling playfully at his boyfriend. Agron looked up from the instructions in his hands and glared over at him.

"If it's so easy, you get over here and fucking do it!" he growled. Nasir just laughed.

"I kinda can't right now babe," he grinned, motioning down to his leg. Agron growled in annoyance and turned back to his work. Nasir giggled quietly to himself and turned his body carefully so he could watch his boyfriend work. It took a while but Agron was _finally _starting to make some progress, though Nasir had to point out from the couch things he was doing wrong. Other than that he was doing pretty good.

The syrian boy was actually starting to enjoy himself now. First, it was funny as hell to see a grown ass men yell at tools, but also that Agron looked insanely good working on the table. It just wasn't _fair. _But hey he wasn't complaining that much.

"Has anyone ever told you you look sexy building tables?" Nasir then asked out of the blue. Agron then looked up from screwing in one of the legs and gave Nasir a weird look.

"Nasir, sweetheart, if you're trying to flirt with me, you're gonna have to work on it," he said plainly. (Let's be honest, neither of them can flirt for shit but they're trying ok?) Nasir giggled happily in reply.

"So what? I'm just being honest," Agron raised his eyebrow at that one.

"What, you have a 'Agron fixing furniture' fetish now then?" he asked. Nasir scrunched up his nose.

"No, I think it just falls under the 'Agron' fetish," he shrugged. Agron chuckled and moved away from the almost done table and over to his newly crippled lover. He kneeled down beside the couch as Nasir had taken up most of the room, and smiled down at him fondly.

"You're being so silly tonight," he murmured, kissing Nasir's forehead gently. Nasir shrugged again.

"That's what you get when you have a bored boyfriend who has a broken leg," he explained, pouting.

"My poor baby…" Agron chuckled quietly and kissed his boyfriend's forehead once more. Nasir tipped his head back which Agron received as an invitation for a kiss. He dipped his head down and met Nasir's lips with his own. Said boy happily parted his lips so Agron's tongue could enter his mouth.

Agron groaned when he felt Nasir's hand snake around his neck and into his shortly cropped hair, bringing the two closer together. It went on like that for a while until suddenly Nasir pulled away and gasped.

"Bed. Now. I need more room than this couch," Agron laughed and gave his boyfriend's lips one last time before he carefully picked Nasir up bridal-style.

The one good thing about having a broken leg is that Nasir could now get Agron to pick him up like this whenever he needed (wanted) him to. Though Nasir was sure if Chadara, Naevia, or Pietros found out, they would never let him live it down. But let's be honest here, Pietros would probably beg his own boyfriend, Barca, to carry him around like that too, broken leg or no broken leg.

Agron finally made it to the bedroom, successfully trying not to hit Nasir's leg on anything and ignoring the constant attack of kisses and nibbles on his chin and neck. Gently, he placed Nasir down on the center of their king sized bed and crawled in between the other boys legs careful not to hit the cast. Their lips finally met again and the two both groaned in delight. Agron growled into the others mouth as he felt, once again, Nasir's hands scratching at his back. Nasir whined a little as he tried to pull up Agron's shirt, desperate to feel the others warm skin against his own. Agron broke away from the kiss, though his lips were still close to Nasir's, and smirked down at him.

"Shirt off?" he asked already knowing the answer. Nasir smiled up at him sweetly.

"Pretty please?" Agron grinned and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and flung it across the room, not caring where it ended up.

Nasir eyes hungrily mapped out Agron's perfect torso and muscles and over a tribal wolf tattoo on his right shoulder. Agron smiled at Nasir's eagerness and bent down so he could place gentle kisses all over his face. His lips then reached Nasir's earlobe and began to nibble at it.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered moving slowly to his neck.

Nasir shivered at his words but he shivered even harder at the feeling of Agron's mouth on his neck. His neck was easily one of the most sensitive places on his body and he enjoyed it whenever Agron kissed him there. Unfortunately, Nasir decided to draw the make-out session to a close when he started feeling sensations in other places. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on Agron's chest and softly pushed him away.

"Sorry to cut this short but I don't think I want to try to have sex with this damn cast on. I'm pretty sure it would be uncomfortable," he explained. Though Agron was a bit disappointed, he didn't press and laid down next to his boyfriend, throwing his right arm over the other's torso and burying his face into Nasir's impossibly soft long hair. That was one thing out of many that Nasir loved about Agron. He always stopped when he needed him to, something some of Nasir's previous boyfriends didn't respect. He was so lucky to have a man like Agron in his life.

Nasir looked over at Agron who's beautiful hazel eyes were already staring at him. Nasir smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Love you," he said. Agron smiled in return and gently pulled the boy closer to him.

"I love you too,"

The two stayed in bed like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence. It wasn't until both of their stomachs growled in union, did the comfortable silence that was over them break. They both laughed and sat up in the bed.

"I guess that's a sign to get something to eat," Nasir said in amusement. Agron nodded in agreement but then pouted.

"I don't wanna cook though…" he muttered.

"We can order," Nasir suggested. Agron shrugged and scratched his chin.

"What do you want, pizza or chinese?" he asked. Nasir thought for a moment.

"I haven't had chinese in a while, so chinese," he said. Agron hopped off of the bed and grabbed his phone, dialing the closest chinese place, already knowing what they both wanted.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Remember to leave feedback! Maybe I'll write another Spartacus fic in the fic but who knows. Gratitude!


End file.
